An Arrangement
by AllRosesHaveTheirThorns
Summary: A very short commission from Shiranai Atsune for fem! Yuuri, arranged marriages, and secertary/CEO. I think I got it all in there :)


"Viktor" a harsh voice rang out from the doorway "You need to get married!" Viktor groaned, swiveling in his chair to look at his mother, who was going on yet another rant about how he needed to 'uphold the family business by producing heirs and if he didn't she would make him marry that nice girl downstairs, the small sort of angry, but sweet Russian one', wait a minute, that's new.

"You want to do _what?_ " he interrupted. His mother stopped and wearily looked at him

"If you do not get married in the next month I will propose to that Yuri girl for you. She is a good match for you" He jumped up from his chair

"You'll do no such thing! That's ridiculous! Arranged marriages are old fashioned and illegal and wro-"

"Viktor. It is a tradition in this family. That's how I met your father!"

"And also why you divorced him!"

"That's beside the point. Look, Viktor, all we need it an heir. Find someone who can do that or I'll have to do it for you"

Viktor set down his glass, looking around the bar. He just needed a girl who was tolerable, according to his mother. He thought that it couldn't be that hard, but apparently every girl in this city was insane. And he only had a few days left. He chugged the rest his drink and called for another.

"Can I have one, uhhh, lemonade?" Viktor turned to his left, curious on why someone would order a lemonade at this type bar and was met with an obviously tipsy, very cute woman. She smiled and waved at him.

"Hey stranger!"

"Do I know you?"

"You should! I'm Yuuri Katsuki, I did an article on your company like a week ago, I interviewed you and your mother?"

Oh. That Yuuri. She actually wrote nice review of his company and practice. It was a nice surprise after all of the recent backlash because of Viktor's single status. She seemed quite nice, and her work was exquisite.

"Oh! Of course, it's great to see you again!"

They talk for what seems like forever, but also only a second. It's odd, Viktor hasn't meet anyone her. They're pretty drunk by now though.

"Heeey, would you like to go out sometime? Like, on a date?" he manages to say. Yuuri giggles, "I'd love to!" They exchange numbers right before the bartender kicks them out. Maybe, maybe this will work

Viktor's mother bursts into his office, totally announced, she probably muscled her way past Yuri, the new secretary that she so kindly promoted. "Viktor! Did you find anybody. Today is the last day!"

"Yes, I actually did mother. Yuuri Katsuki? She inter-"

"You aren't marrying a journalist, that's a horrible idea. I've been dropping hints to Ms. Plisetsky, she'll be expecting a proposal or something soon. You can be married by this time next week"

"Mother- that's awful, I'm already dating, and she's so young, and"

"It's decided Viktor."

Viktor turned to his nightstand, away from his new wife and to his buzzing phone with a text from a number he didn't think would ever contact him again.

? Yuuri ?

want to meet up?

You sure?

yea

i think we should talk

Ok

The park on 24th?

be there in 10

Viktor played with his jacket zipper, what could she want? It had been a few weeks since he had married Yurio, and Yuuri hadn't tried to contact him, why would she want to talk?

"Vik-chan!"

He jogged over and started talking, but was rudely cut off by Yuuri grabbing his shirt and yanking him right next to her face.

"Well do I have a story for you, a big-shot CEO leads on a journalist who isn't known for her slandering reviews, but when she wants to destroy someone boy can she, and then marries his secretary without even a passing word so she-"

He cuts her off, gently kissing her, stunning her into silence for just enough time for him to try to explain the arranged marriage situation

"Does, does Yuri know why?"

"Yes. She's seeing someone else, someone that would ruin her career. They seem happy though"

"Are you trying to say something?"

"Do you want me to?"

Yuuri turns and goes to sit down on a nearby bench. Viktor joins her, she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?"

"I don't know. But when my mother wants something she gets it, and she really thought that this would be a good idea"

"Oh"

They sit a while longer, just watching the world go by, lost in their own thoughts about each other.

"Maybe we can make it work. Your mother wants an heir, she didn't specify that it had to be a legitimate heir, right?"

Viktor chuckled "Well, you aren't wrong. Maybe we can make it work"


End file.
